Moonlit Secret
by Belle Ablaze
Summary: Ginny Weasly's daydreams have become a reality: she's wooed the heart of Harry Potter. With her arms around her green-eyed date at the Yule Ball, Ginny spots someone that makes her heart pound madly with desire. This person is wearing a dress.


Chapter One: Getting Ready for the Ball

Ginny observed masses of happy couples hanging onto each other as if the apocalypse had begun. Yet the only disaster for the dateless like herself was the Yule Ball. It was in four hours and even Hermione had a date.

She sighed, leaned against the stone wall of the Hogwarts castle, and closed her eyes. If only she was prettier or smarter or more fun. Then she knew she'd have a date. But the sad fact was she did not, which is where heaps of chocolate frogs came into the picture for her evening.

She felt a light brush of air pass in front of her and then another person next to her. Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry Potter.

"Oh, hi Harry," she said dully.

"Ginny…oh Ginny…er I know it's incredibly late to ask…and uh…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me? I mean, will you please go to the Yule Ball with me Ginny? You know, as a date?" Harry said hurriedly.

Ginny grinned, "Sure, Harry. I'd love to."

Harry beamed at her, "Wonderful! Wow, thanks Ginny, this is great." He paused then gave her a quick, awkward hug.

Ginny melted a bit. She had a date…with the boy she'd been in love with since she was ten. And even if she was content just to daydream about her green-eyed love, she still needed to get ready for the ball. Ginny pushed herself off the wall and walked in a daze to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione!" Ginny threw her arms around the girl with half sleek-half bushy hair. "Guess who has a date?" She cooed.

Hermione grinned. "Ginny that's wonderful, but you're messing up my hair. Who is it?"

"_HARRY!"_

"Oh my Merlin! Mess up my hair all you want!" Hermione said and then, "oh my Merlin! We need to get you ready! Hell, I need to do the other half of my hair."

"Hermione! I don't have anything to wear!" Wailed Ginny.

Hermione paused and then said thoughtfully, "Ron got some new dress robes that could work…"

"Amaze me."

Hermione ran out of the room and into the boys' dormitory, bare feet padding against the floor. "Ron! May I borrow your dress robes?"

Ron raised his eyebrows, "What the hell happened to your hair?" He snickered. "It's like one half was doused with oil and the other electrocuted."

"Very funny, Ron." Hermione said dryly. "Now may I have your dress robes?"

"Sure, do anything you want with them. Burn them, I don't care."

"Thanks Ron."

"Hey, Hermione! Who's your date?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry joined Ron. Ron glanced at Harry's bottle green dress robes. "Why couldn't I get some like those?" He muttered and then said seriously, "I know I said you could go with my sister, but don't you try anything funny." Then he added, "Or your arse is mine."

Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Ron, _you_ were the one who suggested we go _as friends_."

"Yeah, but she's got a thing for you."

"Go get dressed, Ron."

"Remember what I said, mate."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry sighed. Ron was going to be furious at him after tonight. He never told his red-headed friend he loved his baby sister.

Harry checked his watch. He was supposed to meet Ginny at the steps leading to the Great Hall in twenty minutes. Harry glanced at his watch again. Now nineteen minutes until he would see Ginny again.

Harry smiled and fell into his thoughts about Ginny (that he prayed Ron would never know). He glanced at his watch again and frowned when he realized it was Dudley's old one.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione were putting the finishing touches on their makeup. Hermione had magically transformed Ron's mothball dress robes into a lovely red velvet outfit. Ginny looked a bit mismatched, the robes were still old-fashioned, yet quite lovely. Hermione was stunning. Her dress robes flowed perfectly around the soft curves of her body, which were always concealed by dozens of books and her schoolbag, and her hair was sleek and shiny. Ginny's stomach flip-flopped at bit at the sight of the beautiful girl.

After gushing over each other's appearances, the two girls walked out to the Great Hall, shaky and nervous, Ginny especially. She was starting to blush when next to the gorgeous Hermione. And she couldn't help but stare at Hermione's astonishing figure.

_Hello darlings! This is just the set-up. I'm sorry if I'm not doing so well. (This is my first fanfic.)_

_Anyway, please let me know how I'm doing with a review! __**Suggestions and corrections will be appreciated!**_

_Love, Belle_


End file.
